Нежное воспоминание
by Hatalia Hikolaevna
Summary: Небольшой драббл по игре Годвилль на тему дедлайнеров и тентаклей


**Название:** Нежное воспоминание  
**Бета:** WTF Godville 2014  
**Размер:** драббл, 715 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** **Род Жер Чертный**, Вождь Деления, обитательницы женского монастыря  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** юмор, ангст  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** щупальца aka тентакли в одном предложении с обитательницами монастыря  
**Краткое содержание:** О женских монастырях и дедлайнерах.

_00:15 Вырвал листок из дневника, пустил самолётик._

Род Жер с нежной грустью проводил бумажный самолётик. С ним улетали его чувства к встреченной случайно женщине. Кто знает, может быть, они когда-нибудь встретятся вновь? Но Годвилль большой, здесь можно годами ходить, не зная, в каком месте и с кем дерётся твоя любовь. Герой прикрыл веки и на минутку предался приятным воспоминаниям.

_10:26 Пробудилось древнее зло, армии тьмы маршируют, герои отправляются на последнюю битву... Мне же выпало самое сложное: доставить груз контрабандной моркови в женский монастырь._

Первой мыслью у Род Жера стала следующая: «А почему не огурцы?!» Второй: «А почему я?!» Его смятение было понятно. Обычно такие задания получали героини, у которых не возникало проблем с доставкой продовольствия в закрытые женские учреждения. Кстати, по Годвиллю давно ходили слухи, что фаллосообразные овощи доставляются в монастырь отнюдь не для использования по прямому назначению. Однако всё это были голословные обвинения, а доказательств почему-то никто не предоставлял. Вот теперь Род Жер был преисполнен желания узнать реальную сторону этой жизни.

_23:27 Тщательно заметая следы, Род Жер крадётся к монастырю. Вождь Деления требует не задерживать очередь и быстрее проходить к жертвенному алтарю._

Встреча была неожиданной. Род Жер за всю свою геройскую карьеру не встречал столь сильного и опасного монстра. Огромная чёрного цвета и демонической наружности тварь, способная разделяться и быть сразу в нескольких местах, а также растягивать сочащиеся вязкой белесой смазкой щупальца на ужасающе большое расстояние? В каком извращенном сознании родилась идея его создать? Бог монстров, чтоб тебе икалось этой ночью!  
Где-то на заднем плане раздался женский визг. И, право, тут было отчего закричать. Род Жер бы и сам закричал, окажись в таком положении. На жертвенном алтаре поистине гигантских размеров лежало несколько обнажённых женщин. Чудовище медленно приближало к ним свои щупальца. Фантазией Вождь Деления обделен не был, и те, словно переплавляясь, превращались в длинные изгибающиеся фаллосы, обвиваясь вокруг жертвенных девственниц. Щупальца, обвивавшие запястья и лодыжки, не давали несчастным уклониться от неизбежной ужасной участи. А фаллосообразные отростки уже добрались до их лиц и медленно заскользили вдоль тел.  
Род Жер, раскрыв рот, не веря глазам, смотрел на развивающуюся перед ним сцену. Такого ему еще не встречалось. Возможно, он бы и продолжал так же стоять, но провидение решило смешаться. Провидение было высокой статной женщиной в скромной длинной одежде. Оно отвесило ему затрещину и вопросило, до каких пор он будет тут стоять, пуская слюни.  
Род Жер, не медля, бросился в бой.

_23:49 Вождь Деления, повернувшись спиной к врагу, продемонстрировал ему своё презрение. Род Жер воспользовался моментом и отвесил ему пинка._

Бой был жарким, сложным, но интересным. Раз за разом Род Жер уничтожал отвратительные отростки, которые, казалось, так и норовили и его отправить на алтарь. А монстр так же неустанно отращивал всё новые и новые щупальца, пытаясь избавиться от досадной мелкой помехи. Вождь Деления в этом месяце так и не смог выполнить план, и этот монастырь был его последней надеждой. Бог монстров требовал свою дань беспрекословно и дедлайнеров сильно не любил. До конца месяца оставалось несколько минут. Вождь Деления с ужасом представлял, что с ним будет, если он не представит норму точно в срок, и это заставляло его биться ещё озлобленнее и беспощаднее. И когда монстру показалось, что он уже победил, герой воспользовался секретным оружием.

_23:59 Род Жер виртуозно применил умение «ксиводемонстрация», Вождь Деления тяжело рухнул, рассыпав золото и трофеи._

Определённо это была чистая победа. Род Жер с удовольствием возложил было стопу на труп монстра, но, вспомнив известную историю, быстро её оттуда убрал. Бережёного бог бережёт. Опомнившись, он оглянулся по сторонам: жертвенный камень вместе с прекрасными обитательницами монастыря куда-то пропал. Вот так всегда: пока делаешь свою работу, самое интересное уже заканчивается. Тяжело вздохнув, Род Жер взял телегу с морковкой и перетащил к заднему ходу, располагавшемуся рядом с кухней. Поведя носом, он учуял очень аппетитный запах.  
Его встречала высокая статная женщина в скромной длинной одежде — та, что изображала из себя провидение.  
— Простите, но мужчинам дальше вход запрещён. Но мы очень благодарны вам за вовремя оказанную помощь. Как настоятельница этого монастыря я выражаю вам нашу глубокую признательность.  
С этими словами она подарила ему нежный поцелуй. В щёчку.

_00:15 Задание «доставить груз контрабандной моркови в женский монастырь» выполнено с отличием! Получил за труды золотой кирпич. Отправляюсь назад. _

Выполнив задание, Род Жер перечитал дневник и решил, что эта история слишком легко читается между строк, а ему хотелось оставить её лишь в своем сердце. Недолго думая он вырвал страницу и сделал из неё самолётик.


End file.
